Rarity and Twilight Sparkle with FRIENDSHIP
by slothychan
Summary: This is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fic mixed with themes from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I'm not sure at the moment if there is gonna be sexual themes like from the anime so for now it is just Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle with _**FRIENDSHIP**_.

THE PROLOGUE(or is it really?)

In a town where love and pegasi fly freely, PONYVILLE. There live two very powerful unicorns by the names of _Rarity_(ahhhh) and Twilight Sparkle. Rarity, the older of the ponies, was a lovely and beautiful unicorn who in her free time, cared for her glorious white and shiny coat; and her gorgeous purple mane. She owned a shop in town called the Carousel Boutique where she sold her famous hoof-stitched clothing. Twilight on the other hand was all for studying. She had a lilac-painted coat, and her hair and tail were mostly dark blue with a few streaks of pink and purple in it. Twilight, a young and intellectual unicorn studying the magic of friendship. For as long as she could remember she had been studying under Princess Celestia, the royal ruler of all of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle had a rare talent for magic and could be found most of the time in her library studying it's many powers.

Twilight Sparkle woke up to the voice of a yelling pony. "Oh, my mane, what has happened to my beautiful mane? This is simply disgraceful!" As Twilight tried to make out who's voice it was she spied a white image in the little light that was shining through the walls. "Rarity?" It was then that she realized she wasn't at home in her room. "Oh, how could someone do this to me? I, the beautiful Rarity! Ugh, so disrespectful, so un-pony-like!" "Rarity," Twilight repeated. "Oh, and i just had my mane done two days ago!" "Rarity!" Twilight yelled. "What? Is that you Twilight dear?" "Yes. And do you have any idea where we are?"

"Eeeeeyup," a deep voice came out of nowhere.

Rarity and Twilight screamed at the same time and clutched onto eachother.

"W-w-what was that?"

All of a sudden the lights turned on and the two unicorns could see. They were both relieved that it was Big Macintosh and they were inside the barn on Sweet Apple Acres even though they were still confused how they both got there. "Umm... we're sorry for intruding but..." Twilight began.

"I know why you're here."

"You, you do?" Rarity was puzzled.

"Let's just say you two are some very special unicorns."


	2. Chapter 2

_LOYALTY. LAUGHTER. GENEROSITY. HONESTY. KINDNESS. MAGIC._

_Rarity Twilight_

_Rarity Rarity Twilight oh _

_Rarity Twilight _

_oh Rarity Twilight _

_Tell me ponies tell me ponies feel alright_

_Rarity Twilight _

_Rarity Rarity Twilight oh _

_oh Rarity Twilight _

_Tell me ponies tell me ponies feel alriiight_

"Macintosh! Didn't ah tell ya not ta scare 'em?" Applejack, Big Macintosh's younger sister yelled at him. "Eeeeeyup." "Now git outta the way an' let me explain to these fillies." Applejack was an orange earth with a yellow ponytail and a cowboy hat. She harvested apples on her family's apple orchard with her brother and younger sister, Apple Bloom. "So ah reckon ya'll don't know why you're here." "Um yeah?" Twilight responded. "Well you two are among the rarest of unicorns and Princess Celestia thought it was about time. You see there's been chaos runnin' loose lately in Ponyville and well your magic is just powerful enough to stop it." "Why us?" "Like ah said, you got the power to stop it and nopony else does." "Well if this is all true why didn't Princess Celestia tell us herself?" Twilight pondered. "Well she expects me to help you and keep an eye on you and report back what you've seen." "But I've always been the one to report news to Princess Celestia," Twilight protested. "Well ya ain't got time no more little filly. You got a destiny to fulfill." Both ponies stared at Applejack half-stunned and half-suspicious. "Oh, Applejack dear, is this some kind of a joke?" Rarity asked but even she couldn't believe what came out of her own mouth. Applejack wasn't the type to pull pranks on anypony. "Oh and ah almost forgot, this here pony's a be you're assistant." Derpy Hooves appeared from behind Applejack. Or at least that's what everypony called her. Though her real name was... her real name was... well that's just the thing nopony really knew what her real name was. Derpy was just Derpy. A pony whose eyes were defective from birth. A strange mailpony with a wierd muffin obsession. "...Derpy Hooves?" Twilight was confused. "Yup. Should do the trick fer the predicament yer in. Well good luck fillies!" She walked off with not another word. Rarity and Twilight just stood there shocked, trying to take it all in, but not exactly half-believing it all at the same time.


End file.
